Phoenix Death
by Kazehi
Summary: Asha, Maaike, and Misha are three girl's who are sick of the safe life. Solution to boredom? "Borrow" a ship from the Space Forces and become Outlaws!
1. Prolouge

OUTLAW STAR FANFIC

(Happy Outlaw Star music playing in background as pictures of a woman comes)

Name: Asha-leign

Age: 21 years

Race: Human

Height: 5'8

Current Job: Space Forces cadet. Now an Outlaw

Description: Asha has auburn red hair and blue eyes. She changes her appearance many times when she is in public or when doing a job. (Not as well as her friend, Misha, for whom you will meet later)

Background: Asha's parents were Outlaws, when they died, she moved to live with her family's friend, a Space Forces officer, Matz Olfher. Asha joined the Space Forces when she was 17, looking for some great adventures. Discovering she was going to be a secretary for a middle class official, Asha tried to drop out. She couldn't, the administration would not let her.

At the age of 20, a large controversy took place in the government. Her official, the key suspect, told Asha everything. She recorded all he said and the cassette in her room 

He told how he and a few other officials (both middle and high rank) attacked and destroyed ships that carried large quantities of Dragonite and Wong. They hid the money where only two ships can retrieve it, the XGP and the ZGM.

The officials wee soon arrested, (with the help of Asha) and placed into prison. What they didn't know is that one was not captured, not even mentioned to Asha by the drunkard boss.

This story takes place after the men were imprisoned. Now Asha and her friends leave their homes in hope of adventure.


	2. Is she cute or what?

Chapter 1: Is She Cute or What?!

"I swear, if you say that to me one more time . . ." said an angry voice. "I'll -"

"Aw, shut up," said an older person. Gene was now twenty-five.

"Ok! That's it!" the younger voice yelled. "Gene, you don't know anything!"

"Aw, shut up," Gene said once again. "I'm so bored. I'm gonna work on the Outlaw Star."

Gene stood up and walked to the door. The transmitter phone, on the other side of the room, began to ring. Gene stopped in his tracks, turned around, and ran toward the phone. Jim, the younger man sitting on the couch (he is now sixteen), who was talking to Gene; his partner, also ran to the phone. Jim made it to the phone first. He smiled happily.

"Hello, this is Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. May I help you? We fix anything from machines to relationships. You are talking to Hawking," Jim opened his eyes and stopped his little quote. The picture on the screen caught his eye. A woman, with long red hair and green eyes shone before him. She smiled softly.

"Do you, will you fix my ship?" asked the woman.

"Well, what do you want us to fix?" asked Jim. He turned to Gene and mouthed, "A job? Come here."

Gene walked beside Jim and looked into the phone receiver. It looked like Gene's jaw dropped to the floor as he looked at the woman. She's hot, thought Gene.

"I don't know what is wrong," replied the woman. "Will you please come and take a look."

Jim frowned as Gene smiled largely. "What about pay?" asked Jim.

The woman frowned, she moved her head from the phone and whispered to another person. Three voices came through the phone, the red-haired woman and two others.

"Gene smiled and said, "Let's go!"

"Gene! You are such a nut!" yelled Jim. "You don't even-" Jim was cut off as the woman came back onto the screen.

"I'll pay you 2000 Wong for coming down and looking at what is the problem."

Gene took the phone and said, "It's a deal!" Jim angrily grabbed the phone and asked, "What is your name and where I your ship?"

"Dock three on the Sentinel Port at West Virginia. Ask for Asha." The lady disconnected the receiver to the phone and now Jim and Gene were looking at a black screen.

"Something is fishy," said Jim, thinking to him-self aloud.

"Yeah," responded Gene. "She's such a babe."


	3. Aisha can be so annoying!

Chapter 2: Aisha can be so annoying!

"Aisha, do you want to come with us?" asked Jim. "We might get some help from you. Man, for 2000 Wong it must be special."

"Let's go!" smiled Gene as the three jumped into the antique car. (Antique to them, strange to us!) "Where are we going again?"

"The port, Gene. You forget so easily," sighed Jim, he slumped his shoulders down.

"I, Aisha Clanclan, will not fail you. I will investigate that ship in the name of the Ctarl Ctarl," smiled Aisha, she raised her hand to the air as she said those words.

"Aisha," Gene smiled. "I don't think the lady would like it if you search their ship. A Ctarl Ctarl would never . . . never mind."

Gene caught his words and stopped what he was going to say. He smiled as he turned the corner. Aisha, in the back seat, was starting to turn red in the face. Her hands gripped into large fists as her clawed fingers disappeared into her skin.

"What about the Ctarl Ctral?" she yelled. "You defy me!?"

"Calm down Aisha," reassured Jim. "Gene didn't mean it."

"And," added Gene. "Sentinel III doesn't have a moon!"

Aisha growled and slumped forward like a mass of putty. "You're right."

Looking at the port area dock 3, gene frowned. He saw a ship, but the ship looked exactly like the Outlaw Star. Gene gasped, "The ship is Outlaw!"

"Look!" cried Gene. "The Outlaw Star!"

Jim turned his head toward Gene's pointing finger. His eyes became wide as he looked at what Gene pointed at. "Gene!" stuttered Jim. "What happened?"

The ship they saw was not red, but a pure silver. The texture of the ship was exactly like the Outlaw Star. The nose, engines, even the grappler arms! Gene squinted closer, he frowned and said, "One of the arm's gone. Jim, grab the scope."

Jim reached into the bottom of the seat and pulled out a box. He opened it. A large scope popped out of the case and fell to the ground. Jim heard a loud crack and a slight jingle as he picked up the item. "Um . . . Gene. It broke!"

"What!?" yelled Gene. "James!"

"Jeez, sorry! It was your fault since you were going so fast!" wailed Jim. "With the 2000 Wong, we can buy a better one!"

"Jim," Gene frowned. "I need the 2000 to pay Fred back, you know how he is."

Jim shuddered at the name Fred. Fred Luo was a rich merchant who liked Gene more than they needed to know. (All the merchants are gay when you think about it in Anime!) "I don't know how to act around that guy, he give me the creeps."

"I know how you feel," smiled Gene. He went down to the port gates and gave the man some money to let them park their car. The three stepped out and walked the catwalk toward port 3.

Gene looked up at the ship and held his breath, every texture was that of the Outlaw Star. He couldn't believe his eyes. One of the grappler arms was torn off and parts of the ship had large scratches and dents engraved into it. The scratched off silver paint lighted the reflection of the sun, Gene squinted in the light.

"Whoa," said Jim. "They look so similar."

Aisha smiled and ran up to the door of the ship. "Hey!" she smiled once again, showing her pointed teeth. "Gilliam, open up!"

A small machine, the size of a fist, came down from a wire and asked, "I beg your pardon?" It sounded like Gilliam, but was obviously not the same machine for Outlaw Star. The machine, which was covered with green paint, asked. "My, who might you be?" The machine looked at Aisha in the face and checked into its database. "My, you are not on the crew. Step back or I will call the pilot."

"Call the pilot?" asked Aisha. She scratched her head as she made her lips into a puckered circle. (Was this her way of thinking?) She smiled and said, "You'll just call Gene. Here! Let me call you for you. GENE!"

The machine went into a panicked frenzy and ran inside the ship with his hands waving around on an unstoppable motion. The machine made the sound of a sigh and said softly, "Ladies, someone is trying to come onto the ship."

A voice came onto the intercom, "Coming," it said.

A girl with a black t-shit and a horse imprinted on the front; and glasses covering her eyes walked to the door of the outside and opened it. When she saw Aisha, the girl with the eyeglasses let out a large scream and slammed the door in the Ctarl Ctarl's face.

Aisha frowned and called Gene's name once more. Gene, who was out of breath, came up to Aisha. He was pointing and was gasping for air. "What the HELL is wrong with you, Aisha?" yelled Gene.

"But, Gene," stammered Aisha. Her head bobbed down as Gene and Jim looked at her in disgust. "There was a green Gilliam!"

Gene looked the Ctarl Ctarl in the eye and broke out into a loud laughter. "Green?" asked Jim. "Are you sure?"

"I swear! By the Ctarl Ctarl honor –no not their honor- well . . ." Aisha stammered. "I swear Gilliam turned green!"

A voice came through the intercom on the side of the door hatch. It was the machine. "Yes, I am green, but I am not Gilliam. I am Nonius, the main computer for this ship."

The door once again opened, the woman with the eyeglasses slid her head through the slot to see who was out there. She smiled, an intelligent smile, when she saw Jim. Jim smiled uneasily back as she looked at him. Gene raised his hand in a friendly wave.

"Hello, we are Starwind and Hawking, we are here for a call," said Gene, shaking the lady's hand. "We heard there was a problem with your ship. The grappler, right?" Gene grinned like he was the smartest man he has ever seen.

"Ash is not here, you may wait or I can get the orders from her," said the woman. "Come in, sorry for the mess, the cargo was not locked in when we left. It went everywhere!"

"Where did you get this ship?" asked Gene.

"Why?" asked the lady. Gene smiled and raised his hands in innocence.

"It looks like my ship, that's all," said Gene. He went around in a large circle, looking at all the similar appliances that are in the Outlaw Star. "Too alike!"

"It was Asha's uncle's. He worked for the Space Forces."

"Wait, you said 'worked,'" replied Jim.

"Yes, he's dead."


	4. Pasts can be so boring

Chapter 3: Pasts can be so Boring 

(Ten hours before the ruined ship landed on Sentinel III)

"Outlaw?!" yelled a voice, "You want to be an outlaw?" The man slammed down his cup of coffee and stood up. He was in his late forties and he was wearing a Space Forces uniform. "I forbid it!"

"Father," cried a light voice. "I want to travel the universe, go on adventures, go treasure hunt-"

The 19-year-old stopped abruptly as her father raised his hand. The girl had short curly brown hair with mystic cloudy light blue eyes, the normal look for a Space Force resident.

"You can do all that in the Forces, an outlaw! What are you thinking? Who gave you such an idea?" yelled her father. "It was that girl, wasn't it Misha?"

"She has a name, father," said the girl in a soft tone, trying to keep her feelings inside, the way an Outlaw would do.

"If you leave, you will be disowned by me!" yelled the man as his child walked to the door. "I mean it!"

She opened the door and yelled, "Good!" She slammed the door behind her as she walked down the front stairs. As she walked, she let a tear fall from her eye onto her cheek.

"Maaike, I don't want you to go," said a small, child-like voice. "Who will run the shop? You're the only one who can work on the car engines." The little girl, who was about eight years old, ran and hugged the lady called Maaike.

"Oh, you can do all that. I'll teach you sometime," Maaike smiled.

"Will you be coming back?" asked the child.

"Of coarse I will come back!" Maaike nudged the girl on the chin. "I wonder if you will remember me when you are older."

"If you get lost, I will always be here in the shop," said the girl happily. "You always have the orphanage to go to."

"Yeah," sighed Maaike. She stood up and walked to the door of the machinery shop. "Take care of this place for me, Mya. Goodbye."

Maaike jogged down the street, no cars were around, and smiled largely as she finally thought she was free to roam.

Asha-leigh frowned as she walked down the hallway of the Space Forces Communications building. She opened the door to the single offices and weaved through the desks to find her 'uncle.' She saw his head rise from his own desk wall, she sucked in her breath and walked toward him.

When she reached his desk she said, "Uncle, I'm going to go out for a while, may I have some money?"

"Wong? Don't you have your own account?" asked Uncle as he eyed her clothes. She was wearing her Space Forces cadet uniform and had a pack over her shoulder. "You don't go anywhere in your uniform, what are you planning?"

"I just got off work." Uncle sighed, seeing through Asha's lie. "How did you guess Uncle? I don't like it here. You know . . . EVERYTHING! I hate the Space Forces!" said Asha in a harsh whisper so the workers around them could not hear. "I'm leaving."

Asha turned from her uncle and walked away.

"Wait, Asha!" he said across the room. "I'll help you."

Asha gave Uncle the smile she gives only to those she trusted, and loved.


	5. There are evil people abroad

Chapter 4: There Are Evil People Abroad

The three girls met at the traveling port. Many ships of shapes and sizes were coming in and out of the colony. Maaike gasped, the other girls smiled, for they have visited this place many times.

"Are you guys ready to go!" asked Misha in an excited voice. "I can't wait to get out of this damn place!" 

"Me too!" added Maaike. "Are we going to take a tourists ship or . . . what?"

Asha shrugged, "I don't know, Uncle said he will help us but he doesn't have a ship. The Forces won't let him, he's too loony!" Asha smiled.

Her uncle, Matz, was a mission-briefing associate in the Forces. Uncle Matz, who is not related to Asha in any way, gladly took Asha in because her parents (who were Outlaws) were good friends to him.

"Girls, I have an idea," said Uncle as he turned the corner. "Come."

"Whoa! What's this?" asked Maaike. She raised her head to reveal a large silver ship. She smiled as she saw no name on the side. "An unclaimed ship?"

"She's ours!" said Uncle in a cheerful tone. Uncle and Misha started to jump up and down as Asha and Maaike surveyed the ship.

"This is not yours, is it Uncle?" asked Asha slowly with a cautioned voice. "This is the Space Forces, right?"

"Space Forces will never fly it," spat Uncle bitterly. He raised the brief case he was holding in his hand and pointed at the ship. "This ship may have the technology of the Forces but the brains come from the pirates."

"Pirates!" said Misha in astonishment. "What lies! We would _never_ do business with those . . . those . . . damned people!"

"Never?" asked Uncle. "Two ships were made, I don't know where the other one is. The lost one is the XGP. This baby," Uncle pointed to the ship in front of them. "Is the ZGM."

"ZGM," said Maaike. "Let's go inside before anybody notices us." The four kicked themselves off the ground, for there was no gravity, and soared towards the side door.

Uncle pulled out his briefcase and opened it; a computer was carefully placed into the small compartment. He pulled it out and turned it on, when completed, he started typing. The screen glowed with bright colors as he quickly typed away.

The door slid open with ease. "Piece of cake!" said Uncle in a cheerful voice. "Lets go."

In the cockpit, the girls sat in a place where the controls stood, Uncle told them to sit anywhere but the pilot seat; that was his. He once again tapped on the computer. He clicked enter and a screen overhead turned on.

"How do people know all those passwords?" Misha questioned.

Maaike leaned over and replied, "I don't know, all anime people must memorize a list or something."

"Oh my!" said an unknown voice. "Who may you be?"

"What was that!?" asked Asha in confusion.

"I am sorry to frighten you, I am Nonius, this ships computer."

"Look at this!" laughed Maaike in a shocked voice. She smiled evilly as she pocked an oval shaped piece of metal. Two eyes were connected to the object as it moved.

"Do not do that, please," said Nonius. 

The machine moved on a little bar connected to the ceiling, it slid to any room on the bar.

"Nonius," said Uncle. "Prepare to launch."

"You are not the crew," said Nonius, small-beeping sounds came from the main computer. "Would you like me to search in my data files?"

"No!" Uncle yelled in a stern voice. "There is no need for that, we are the crew."

"Whatever you say, one moment please." A small Nonius came in front of one of the girls and took their picture. Misha's picture was taken first, she tried to hide but another machine sneaked behind her and flashed a photo as she turned to hide. Asha and Maaike laughed. Asha stopped as she noticed a machine was coming toward her. She screamed "I look horrible in pictures, don't do it!"

Now, the show was on her. Everyone laughed as Asha tried to run, she failed. 

"Sir," said a man with headphones around his neck. "Something is moving from Number 56 dock. You told me to tell you is anything unusual happens around there."

A low raspy voice came onto the speakers. The voice was filled with excitement and irritation at the same time "Yes, what is it?"

"The dock is opening! Sir, a ship is coming out!" said the man.

"What?" yelled the man. "I don't believe this!"

"Believe it sir. What do you want me to do?"

"Sit back and enjoy the show. My men will take care of this matter," the man removed the phone from his ear and placed it on the receiver. He walked to the edge of his room and picked up another item. A walkie-talkie shined in his hands. He raised it to his mouth. "People, we have a code red! I repeat, a code red!" yelled the man into the walkie-talkie. "Prepare for battle stations. Do not damage the ship. Do you hear me? Do not damage the ship!"

Many voices came into the black speaker. "Yes sir," they said.

Half of a dozen ships moved out of heir port and followed the unpainted vessel as it moved quickly into space.


	6. The other ship

Chapter 5: The Other Ship

"Uh . . . U-uncle, sir!" said Misha in a spooked, stuttering voice. "Six ships are following us. They're coming in fast!"

Uncle took his hands of the pilot wheel and stood from the chair. He moved in front of the row and looked out the glass window. He put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking hard. Maybe he was. "Ash, sit down there," Uncle said as he pointed toward the pilot chair. "Hurry."

"W-what?" asked Asha in a speechless tone. "I don't know how to drive. You kno-"

"Now!" yelled Uncle, cutting off Asha's words. She quickly shifted her standing position into a quick run until she sat at the chair. "Misha, you're the navigator, sit there." Uncle now pointed to the seat on the left of Asha.

Misha nodded in acceptance. 

"Put that piece in your ear, that's a good girl. Now, place that sticky chip on your neck. Make sure the chip is on your pulse," ordered Uncle. Misha did all she was told; putting on the chip made a beeping noise. A large grid came into view in front of Misha's chair. A green blinking dot came from the middle and six red dots came into the far off distance.

"Wow," said Misha. "A grid."

"You . . . umm," said Uncle, pointing towards Maaike. "Sit here." He pointed towards a seat in front of Asha. Maaike quickly walked to the seat and sat down.

She sighed, "What do I do?"

"Pray," joked Uncle. "You are the mechanic right?" Maaike nodded. "You do the supplies and make sure the pilot doesn't ruin this baby."

Uncle turned and walked out the cockpit door

"What do we do now?" asked Misha. She turned the look at Asha's face.

"How in the Hell do I know!" yelled Asha furiously. "Uncle! Damn you!" Asha stalled what she was going to say because Nonius started talking.

"Ma'am, the cargo hold is opening."

"What?" asked Asha.

A small ship with a submarine look came out of the cargo hold. Uncle's face came upon a visual screen.

"I'm not staying with you," he said softly as he maneuvered the small ship. "I am a Space Forcer, not an Outlaw. I hope you understand."

"Yes, Uncle," spoke Asha.

"Missile! Coming toward you Uncle!" yelled Misha as she looked at the transparent grid. Blinking yellow lights moved faster towards the small ship as the large ship edged away.

All three girls gasped as two missiles pierced the hull of the small ship. Asha screamed in despair as her best friend died before her eyes. The aftershock of the explosion shook the unnamed ship. Asha, who did not buckle her seatbelt, was thrown from her seat. Her head hit the side of the control panel and fell to the floor. Asha was now lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Asha!?" said Misha as she struggled to free herself from the sticky chip. Maaike stood and ran the Asha. Her head was covered with blood; the control panel was also red by the substance. Misha finally broke loose and hurried over to the two.

"How is she?" asked Misha.

"I don't know! I'm not a medic!" yelled Maaike. "Help me get her up."

The girls struggled to pick Asha as the ship moved away from the incoming ships. They moved the injured Asha to the unoccupied chair.

"I don't believe this!" yelled Misha.

"Damn right!" replied Maaike.

Misha thought of an idea. "Maaike, take my seat."

"What?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"No," replied Maaike

"Hurry, sit there. I'm gonna kick some butt!" Misha jumped into the pilot seat and fastened her seatbelt. She quickly pressed a few buttons as certain things happened. Misha didn't know what she was pushing, but she found where the window washers were.

"I don't know what to do!" yelled Misha.

"May I give some assistance?" asked Nonius. "Press the reactant grappler arms system."

"What?" Misha asked bluntly.

"The button on the side of the space maps."

Misha smiled as she found the switch. "Put your hands on the stick!" Nonius yelled. "Do not let go!"

A small item, connected to the ships visual appearance, fastened onto Misha's ear. It let out a small light and shined into her iris. "Wow," she smiled.

"Grappler arms!" Maaike said in awe. "Let's go Misha!"

"Do we have any missiles?" asked Misha to Nonius.

"A small portion, but yes."

"Shoot five to the first three," ordered Misha.

"Push the button."

"What?" Misha asked once again. "Where?"

"Beside the joystick," replied Nonius. If anyone listened closely during the chaos, you could hear the machine sigh.

Misha pressed the button with her bloodied finger. Three missiles shot from the stern and soared toward the six incoming ships.


	7. Well that went by fast!

Chapter 6: Well, That Went By Fast!

"GO!" yelled Misha as the ship came into sub ether drive. The ship made a large humming sound as it soared quickly into space.

"I cannot believe you ripped off one of the arms, Misha," Maaike said in an angered voice. "You could have done something different."

"No, Maaike," replied Misha. "What could I have done? I had no choice."

"Yes, you did."

Asha moaned as she stirred in the seat. "Where am I?" she asked as she touched her wound on the side of her head. "What happened?"

"Don't move!" said Maaike. "You hit your head."

"No DUH!" Asha said irritably. She began to have tears run down her face as she looked confusingly into space, not jut because of what happened but also from the agonizing pain of needles in her head. "Uncle, why did they do it?" Her eyes flashed as she thought of the six ships. "Where are the ships?"

"They went ka-boom!" smiled Misha. "I'm the one who did it!" She pointed to herself, sucked in her breath and stuck out her chest. She _tried_ to look buff.

Maaike growled. "With my help too! Don't give yourself all the credit."

"WARNING," said Nonius. "There is a glitch in the main computer. During the battle, I believe a virus came aboard by an injection from the adversary. If we do not go to the nearest planet or satellite, my engines will automatically dismember itself."

"Misha, what is our whereabouts?" asked Asha.

"We are in pirates territory. The closest location is Sentinel III."

"Ok, we will dock there. Misha . . ." paused Asha. "What happened to you?"

Misha looked at the clothes and frowned. Blood covered her from her neck to her knees. Some of the blood was not hers but she did have a few deep cuts. "Oh," Misha said in despair. "I have blood on my clothes."

The three girls laughed. "You might want to check those cuts," said Asha in a choking laugh.

"You might want to check your brain," replied Misha in a gasp for air.

"At least she has a brain," smiled Maaike.

The girls stopped laughing to see what way Misha would react. Silence ran through the room.

"Why do you girls tease each other?" asked Nonius in a confused manner. "Do all female humans do that?"

"Just about!" Asha smiled, playing with her blood sticky hair.

"We do it because it's fun," said Maaike. "I don't know if all humans do that, but, we're good friends, so, it doesn't count."

"How can you call it 'good'?" Misha asked. "We're great friends!"

"You guys are weird," commented Asha as she eyed the two giving a large bear hug.

"Oh, and Ash," said Misha in a soft squealing voice.

"Misha ripped off a grappler arm," Maaike finished for Misha.

"WHAT!!!!"


End file.
